The Hunter and The Huntress
by Icarus Universe
Summary: What happens when a male comes across the Hunters of Artemis. What if this wasn't an ordinary male and how is he connected to Percy. Takes place before and during Titans Curse.
1. Chapter 1

**Abstention i'm doing a poll of one of my other stories please check ot out and vote also don't forget to review and check out my other stories. **

**The Hunter and The Huntress**

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 1**

**No ones pov**

"The kid is so cute." Apollo stated as he looked at the baby Artemis held. "Artemis I will help this child anyway that I can. Please let me give it my blessing." Apollo said with pleading eyes.

Artemis considered it and nodded her head. Apollo looked over the baby and put his hand on its head. He said a few words in ancient Greek and the baby glowed like the sun. When the light disappeared the baby opened its eyes and stared up at the moon goddess with silver eyes. Artemis looked closer and saw a small outline of blue around the silver. Apollo's blessing worked.

"Thank you brother. Most times you are annoying, and this is one of those times. Now please leave me and my baby alone and then we will leave."

Apollo smiled at his sister before leaving the room. Artemis kissed the baby on the head before slipping a necklace over the babies head. She held her child close to her for a couple of minutes before going off to find Apollo.

"You ready sis?" Apollo asked.

She nodded her head as she climbed in to Apollo's car with her child. When they finally landed at the doorstep to a cozy log house in the woods. She climbed out with Apollo following behind her. She kissed the babies forehead one last time before ringing the doorbell and setting the baby down. They both ran back to the car and Apollo sped off before the door opened. The whole way home Artemis was crying. She left her very first child alone without a mother to take care of it.

**9 years later Icarus's pov**

_BAM! _I jumped up from my bed confused. _Bam! _I heard the noise again. I opened the door to my bed and looked out. It was almost pitch black, but I could see the gigantic dog at the front door. I had to hold in my scream as I ran to my sister's room and opened the door. I looked around before spotting her under the bed.

"Lucy come here," I said as I held out my hand.

She ran to me and grabbed my hand. I pulled her into dads room. When I got in he was running around the room with his bow on his shoulders while he looked for his quivers. Mom or should I say my step-mom was helping him look, but when she spotted us she came over and brought us to the bed. She sat on the floor and looked us in the eye,

"Your dad and I need you to stay here in this room. No matter what you here don't come out."

"But we need you don't leave us." My sister pleaded.

My step-mom looked at me.

"Don't let anything hurt okay. Watch each other backs. Do it for me or your dad."

I had tears in my eyes now, but I nodded my head. My step-mom got up and walked to the door.

"I've got them." My dad said as he held up the bag of arrows.

He walked over to me and my sister and sat in front of us just like my step-mom did.

"I don't want you two to get hurt. Stay safe and if we don't come back take care of each other," He said as he hugged us.

_BAM! _After that came the clattering of wood hitting the floor. The dog thing got in and I heard heavy footsteps out side the room we were in. _BAM! BAM! _On the second try the door flew off the hinges and in to my step-mom. My sister screamed then started crying.

"Get under the bed now." I said as I stood up.

My sister crawled under the bed. My dad had tears in his eyes, but he notched an arrow and shot the beast right between the eyes. I t did nothing, but annoy the creature. The creature stepped in the room with the arrow still in its head and pounced my dad.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I went to run forward.

I stopped when I saw movement by the broken door. I quickly changed course and picked up the door and chucked it at the creature. It looked at my and charged. I got ready for the impact, closed my eyes and was met by a massive weight ramming into me and then warm liquid running down my chest. I opened my eyes and saw the monster had its claws in my chest, but it didn't hurt. The monster got up off me and had a look of surprise to see me alive. I got up and noticed my necklace was glowing under my shirt. I pulled it and I instantly had a bow in my hands and a quiver on my back. The monster charged again and before I could do anything my step-mom tackled it and the monster bit her shoulder then threw her like a rag doll. I took one of my arrows and shot it right in the heart and it turned to dust. What just happened I thought. I went over and picked my arrow up. I put it back in my quiver then ran to my dad. He had blood coming out of his mouth. I sat him up and he started coughing.

"Son, I want you to know I love you and all those stories I told you about, the gods and monsters, they are all real. Your mom was…" Before he could finish he started choking. I started sobbing as he choked on his own blood when he finally went still. I got up after closing my dads eyes and walked over to my mom. I checked her pulse, but I couldn't find one. I started crying all over again. When I felt a warm body run into mine. I turned around to see my half-sister hugging me. She was crying too. I tried to compose my self and I hugged my sister back and comforted her. We were alone.

How was it. I just finished the house of Hades so it took me a while to get this done. The last paragraph is horrible stupid cliff hangers. And Nico is gay, WHAT?

P.S Sorry if you haven't read it yet, but I didn't think Rick Riordan would put that in his book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 2**

**Icarus's pov**

It took about an hour before me and Lucy made it to the streets. I packed everything we would need which included dads bow and Lucy's moms hunting knife. I gave them both to Lucy since she needed more protection. We made our way to a hotel when we made it to a hotel. I think it said The Lotus Casino, but it's hard to tell with my dyslexia. We walked in and were immediately met by the manager.

"Hello, will you be planning to stay?"

"We don't have any money." I said.

"Don't worry its all free."

"Free? Icarus can we stay here _please._" My sister asked.

I thought about it for a minute. This gut was kind of creepy; I mean give a free room to a couple of kids you don't even know. Maybe it's some kind of business promotion.

"I guess, but not to long."

"YAY," Lucy cheered.

"Here is your room card and your card for games and food, enjoy your stay.

I took the cards and me and Lucy headed up to our room, 452. When we got there we unpacked our things and I got some food from the mini fridge. When we were done me and Lucy headed down to check out the cool activities they had.

"Would you like one?" A lady asked carrying a tray of flowers.

I shrugged and grabbed two. I was about to give one to my sister when I felt like if I did eat one something bad would happen, so I threw them in the closest plant I could find. We walked to the game over to the slot machines, I've never gambled before. I grabbed my sister' hand and led her over to the machines. I played like 20 games before my sister pulled me away and led me over to a pony riding area. I followed and watched as rode the horse. I laughed because every time the horse would stumble she would scream then glare at me before laughing. When she was done we headed back to our room. This went on for a week, we went to check out other parts of the hotel everyday and the food supply was always full when we returned. This morning I was planning on leaving when I heard a scream coming from the pool. My sister and I ran over and I saw a boy and a girl being chased by a weird creature with a knife.

"Lucy do you have your hunting knife?"

"Yeah I always carry it." She said as she took it out.

I took it from her and ran over to the kids. Right as the creature was about to stab the boy my knife intercepted it. I don't know how I reacted so fast. The monster snarled at me then pounced, but this time I was ready. I sliced the chest of the monster and it turned to dust. I turned to the kids and they looked scared.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Y…yeah, who are you," Asked the girl.

"My name is Icarus and this is my sister Lucy." I said pointing to my sister who was walking towards us.

"My name is Bianca and this is my brother Nico."

I nodded my head.

'Well Lucy looks like we should get going."

"Yeah I think we should get going too Nico."

All of us left together. When we got to the door I stopped.

"You guys go ahead, you to Lucy."

She hesitated before leaving with Nico and Bianca. After they left I turned to the power surge I felt earlier.

"I see you already know about the gods."

"Yeah, my dad told me right before he died. I guess my _mom_ didn't care to help us." I said coldly.

"Well I don't know who your mom is, but frankly I don't get involved with Olympus any more."

"Why you are a god"

"Yes, but you see I don't get along with my brothers and sisters especially _Zeus. _He kicked me off Olympus and I'm only aloud back on the important meetings."

"You're Hades aren't you and those were your kids I'm guessing."

He nodded his head before he spoke.

"Thank you for helping them. I just like to check up on them so I know they are safe.'

"I wish my mom did that.'

"Even if your mom was there she wouldn't have been able to help."

"But she could have at least guided us somewhere safe not just stand back and watch us journey to our deaths."

"Well I hope you stay safe and helping my children."

I nodded my head and Hades walked up to me.

"I want to give you a gift."

Before I could answer he put his finger up to my forehead and my vision went black. What kind of gift was this? When I blink the black out I looked around for Hades, but he was no where to be seen, so I decided to leave. When I got outside I saw my sister waiting by herself.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They went back inside to get something" She answered. "What happened to you, you look different?"

"How?"

"You seem pale, what happened in there."

"Nothing don't worry about me I'm fine."

Before she could start talking again I started walking away and she was forced to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"Uuummm I don't know maybe look for another house to stay."

We walked on in silence. When a car came by and splashed mud on us.

"Eeeewwww." My sister complained.

"Just great, let's find a place to get clean. Also I'm hungry."

We walked a little further when we found a gas station. When we got in I bought us some wipes, drinks and a bag of chips. When a guy came in and walked straight up to us.

"What are you kids doing out here at this time of night?" The guy asked.

"We got no place to stay. Our mom and dad died and were all alone." My sister said.

I mentally face palmed, this is probably one of those orphanage people and that's probably where were heading now.

"Come with me, I have a place where you two can stay. It's an orphanage not far from here."

I was right, but there was nothing I could do now. We followed him to the van and drove off to our new house.

How was it. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Don't forget to check out my poll for my other story. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 3**

**Icarus's pov**

By the time we arrived at the orphanage my sister was leaning on my asleep. The guy had to help me get her off me because she wouldn't let go of my arm. It took about 15 minutes before she finally let go. I followed the man into the building and he led me over to the front office and put my sister in the seat next to me.

"Someone will be out in a minute or so, to fill out a piece of paper."

He left us and a couple of seconds later a lady came out with a clipboard and a pen.

"Hello, my name Kaitlyn, I'm going to be filling out this so you can get adoptive."

"Okay first off can you tell me your name?"

"Icarus and this is my sister Lucy."

"Thank you Icarus and your last name."

I thought about it for a minute, my dad never got married to my step-mom so me and Lucy don't share a last name. Well I guess I can change that. So I created a new last name.

"Jackson, Icarus and Lucy Jackson," I answered.

She wrote this all down before she continued.

"When is your birth date?"

"January 1, 1833 for me and March 12, 1836 for my sister."

"Do you mean 1933 and 1936, if it were the 18 then you would be dead it's 1957."

I was in shock; no I didn't mean 19 I was born in the 1800. If it was really 1957 why was I still alive and young and how did time skip so fast?

"Yeah that's what I mean." I said.

I would think about that later.

"Next question," I said.

"How old are you."

"I'm 9 and she is 6"

She wrote that all down then looked back up.

"What is your parent's name?"

"Jeremy and I never knew my _mom_ and my sister has the same dad and her moms name is Pepper."

"Okay that's all I need to ask. Please follow me and I will show you your rooms."

I picked my sister up and followed Kaitlyn.

"Okay since you to are related and you just got here I will let you be in the same room." She said as she opened the door.

We walked in and I set Lucy in her bed and went and laid down on mine. I fell asleep instantly.

**Next morning**

I woke up to someone kicking me in the back. I looked over and see my sister sleeping behind me. I sit up and shake her shoulders until she woke up. She looked at me confused.

"Where are we?"

"We are in the orphanage," I answered.

BANG, BANG, BANG. I looked at the door.

"Come in," I yelled.

The door opened and three people came in.

"These people are looking for someone to adopt. Come meet them." Kaitlyn said.

We walked over to them and shook hands.

"This is Icarus and Lucy Jackson." Kaitlyn said pointing to us. "And this Brian and Mary Jones."

I smiled at them and they returned it.

"Do you guys like animals?" Brian asked.

"Oh, what kind?" My sister asked excitedly.

"We have a Cocker Spaniel and a black and white kitten." They answered.

"We've never had a pet before, but we met some animals at a park once." I answered.

"So you're not allergic at all?"

"Nope."

They smiled at each other and nodded like they were having a mental conversation.

"I think we made our decision."

"Okay come with me to fill out the paper work and you will be all set."

Brian and Mary followed Kaitlyn out the door.

"Who do you think they will adopt?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't know." I answered.

We both went and sat on our beds when I remembered something.

"Do you want your knife back?"

"No you keep. You know how to use it better than me."

I took my hand off the hilt of the hunting knife which was in my pocket right now. I got up from my bed and walked over to the window. It was sunny and no clouds were in sight, best day for hunting. I was thinking about just climbing out my window when I heard the door open. I looked around to see Kaitlyn standing there with a grin on her face.

"You to have just been adopted."

"By Brian and Mary?"

She nodded her head.

"You guys should grab anything that you brought and hope you like your new home."

We grabbed our clothes that were just cleaned because of the mud and put it in our backpacks.

"Okay come on kids."

We followed her to the front room and went over to our new parents.

How was it please review. Also I would like to thank Koryanders and Mushu Rose for reviewing. Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 4**

**Icarus's pov**

"Before we make it official would you like to come home with us?"

"Yes!" My sister said as she started jumping up and down.

"What about you." Mary asked me.

"Ya," I answered.

"Great."

They signed the bottom of the papers and handed them to Kaitlyn.

"Thank you, okay come on kids."

We followed them out to their car and started to drive off.

"Icarus," Brian called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like hunting?"

"Yeah I used to go all the time. Do you think we could stop at our house so I could grab some stuff."

Brian looked at Mary and she shrugged.

"Sure where is it?"

I looked around when I spotted a store and I finally recognized where I was.

"Take a left at the stop sign. Okay take a right then there will be a dirt road on the right."

When we got on the dirt road we waited for about 3 minutes before the familiar log house was in sight, I was actually surprised to see it still standing. When Brian parked the car I got out and was about to walk into the house.

"Wait it looks like someone's either in there or was." He said as he pointed to the busted door.

"No that was like that before we left." I answered.

He didn't say anything so I walked into the house and pulled my necklace as I walked to my room. By the time I got there I had my quivers and bow on my back. I took out my hunting knife and put it in with the arrows. I went to my clothe drawers and grabbed some more clothes and dumped most of the food out to create more space. When I was done I walked out of my room and saw Mary and Brian walking towards me.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She wanted to wait in the car."

"You hunt with a bow?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's actually easy,"

"What is that smell?" Mary asked. "It think its coming from this room." She said as she pointed to my parent's room.

She was about to open the door when I yelled

"NOOOOOO! Don't go in there."

But I was too late Mary opened the door and screamed.

"B…bear!"

I ran over to the door and threw it open and there was the bear sitting on a pile of bones and raw meat. I quickly took out my bow and an arrow as the bear got up and yawned. I took aim and waited. It looked at me and all I was thinking was go away. It looked towards a whole behind the bed that I hadn't seen before and ran out through it. Brian sighed.

"Thank god."

"Okay, lets go before it comes back." Mary said as she left the room."

"Did you go hunting by yourself or with a friend?" I asked.

"With a friend, Mary would scare all the animals away if she saw them." He said after he chuckled.

"Okay lets go your sister is probably scared."

We left my parents room and when we got to the car Mary relaxed.

"Thank you for taking us here." I said to break the silence.

'Your welcome, hey do you want to go hunting this week end?" Brian asked.

"Definitely, where do you go hunting and what do you hunt?'

"There are woods behind my house and if you go out far enough there are deer and sometimes turkey. What do you hunt?"

"I hunted birds, moose and once in a while a deer."

"Well I see you two will get along just fine, what do you like to do Lucy?"

"Uuummm, well I like to make things and I like to give people new hair duos."

"Yeah she's really good one time she got my hair to stick up and it stayed like that for a week or so." I said.

"How bout when the boys go hunting we can make stuff and do makeovers. How does that sound."

"It sounds fun!"

The rest of the way home we listened to the radio. When we got to there house I was amazed. It was light blue and like 2 of my houses high. I got out and followed Brian and Mary to the door. They gave us a tour of the house and showed us our rooms. We each got our own, but I doubt that would stop Lucy from coming in my room at night. The house was really big. After the tour I put all my stuff on my new bed then Brian took me to his office and showed me his guns and he also showed me one that I could used if I wanted too. I think we will be fine here.

Line Skip

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––

I woke up excited. This is the day that ma and Brian get to go hunting. I got out of bed and got black jeans and a Blue shirt on out of my closet. Then I grabbed my bright orange sweatshirt off the back off my door along with my hunting bow and quiver. When I got to the kitchen Brian was eating breakfast with his rifle at his feet. I sat down across from him and set my stuff on the floor.

"You ready for hunting?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, you," I asked.

He nodded his head and took another bite of his food.

"Am I going to get to see how good you can use that," He asked as he pointed to my bow.

I nodded my head yes. When he finished he cleaned up his mess and grabbed his gun.

"Let's go"

I followed him out back into the woods. We walked for about a half an hour before I heard leaves crackle. I stopped and looked around. When Brian noticed me stop he did to and listened for a sound. When I heard the leaves again I looked to my right and saw a buck. Its body was mostly hidden, but I could see his antler poking out. I slipped my bow off my shoulder and drew an arrow, while Brian watched me quietly. I pulled back the string, aimed and released. The arrow zipped threw the air and hit the target. Brian looked amazed at my skill, but said nothing as we crept forward. When we got to the buck the arrow had pierced its heart and it was lying on its side dead.

"Wow, how did you hit it from all the way over there?"

"My dad started teaching me when I was 5 and he said I was a natural. When ever we went hunting we used bows. My sister has my dads."

"She did, I never saw it."

"She had it strapped on under her backpack." I answered as I pulled my arrow out.

I cleaned it on the grass and stuck it back in my quiver. Brian grabbed the buck and put it over his shoulders and carried it back to the house. We went back in to the woods and were hunting all the way till dinner. Dinner was really good. Guess what we ate, deer. Its actually better than you think. After dinner I went up to my room. I put my silver bow and matching quiver on the hook behind my door along with my sweatshirt, threw my dirty clothes in the hamper and got my pjs on. I was so tired that I didn't have any crazy dreams, I just slept peacefully for once.

Hope you liked it. Please review and check out my poll and also read my other stories. Thank you and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please check out my poll and enjoy the story!**

**Ĕ**

**Chapter 5**

**9 years later Icarus pov**

"Fetch," I yelled.

I watched the dog run after the ball.

"Good boy, Kenny" I said as I stroked his back.

I took the ball and walked inside with Kenny following after me. It was 6:30 now so I decided to grab my bow go to the shooting range. I got in the truck and drove off. Your probably wondering why I'm driving, well lets see I am 18 almost 19 and I have my license, so in your face. It only took me about 10 minutes to get there. I pulled into the parking lot then got out of the truck, if you were wondering my dad gave me the old truck and he got a new one, opened the door to the building and went over to one of the targets. I shot 5 arrows in 3 secs right in the middle of the red. I heard clapping behind me, so I turned around. It was the manager.

"I've never seen a pro in here. How old are you?"

"I'm 18 and I'm no….."

"Kid can you stand in front of the target this will be good advertisement?" He cut me off.

I shrugged then stood in front of my target. He took out a camera then he said thanks and left. I went back to where I was standing before and started shooting when I looked at my watch 9, school started. I was about to leave when an arrow landed at my feet. I looked where it came from. It was a girl. I looked at her target and her arrows were imbedded in the wall behind it. I picked up the arrow and she was staring at me and she was pale. When I got over to her I held out her arrow and she flinched.

"I'm not going to hurt you.' I stated.

She calmed down then took her arrow back. I saw her gaze past me, so I looked where she was looking, it was my target.

"Did you do that?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want help?"

"Yes, please I have been wanting to use a bow for like ever, but I'm terrible at it."

"Okay, first get into your stance."

She followed my instructions and I checked her stance. I walked around her and fixed the little flaws. I widened her stance, moved her elbow up and fixed her grip on the bow.

"Okay next take an arrow and put it on your on your bow like your about to shoot it."

She took out one arrow and put it on correctly.

"Good now aim and fire."

She pulled the string back and shot, it flew and stuck into the wall. She frowned.

"Can you do a demonstration?"

I nodded my head. Got in my stance pulled out my arrow aimed and fired it zoomed through the air and stuck in the center. I had to go in slow motion so she could see what I did.

"H…how did you do that? Who trained you?"

"My dad taught me the basics; stance shooting aiming, the rest I taught my self or took what other people did and advanced it."

"Wow!"

"How about you try it again."

She got in her stance, got her arrow ready and was about to shoot.

"Wait, don't shoot, not yet.'

I didn't have to fix her stance just her elbow.

"Okay now we can fix your aiming" I said "How do you aim?"

"I close one eye then point the tip of the arrow into the center."

I walked behind her and saw why she was far off.

"Keep your arrow straight."

"What?"

I took her arrow from her bow and slid it on so it was straight.

"Now aim."

She aimed and shot, but this time it landed in the outer part of the red.

"Good job, oh and by the way my name is Icarus." I said as I looked at my watch.

"Thank you and my name is Becky." Becky answered. "Do you think you could come here tomorrow to help me again, you don't have to if you don't want t…"

"I would love to Becky. So tomorrow around 9."

"You don't mind."

"No, here you can have my phone number if you need to change the time." I said as I wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks see you tomorrow I guess."

I grabbed my bow and left for school. I was happy, I just made a new friend.

How was it, I'm sorry if it was to short, but I had to get that part in there. Please check out my other story and review. Oh and if you want to make an OC I will put it somewhere in the story,just leave it in the review. It can be a mortal or demigod. NO KIDS OF THE BIG THREE OR ARTEMIS PLEASE. They will need name, parents, age or grade, powers, appearance. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Icarus's pov**

When I got home from school I ran inside and up the stairs then jumped on my bed happily. When I finally sat down I started doing my homework when I started singing safe and sound.

"I could lift you up

I could show you what you want to see

And take you where you want to be

You could be my luck

Even if the sky is falling down

I know that we'll be safe and sound "

I laughed at my self. I finished my homework quickly it wasn't that hard. My real dad taught me how to do this when I was younger. _Bing! _I jumped at the sound of my phone. I got up and walked over to it and picked it up and started turning it around. How do you turn this thing on? I started pushing random buttons until the screen lit up. I got a text. I read it and sighed.

_Hey Icarus, just wanted to make sure this was your number and if 8 still worked. Text back when you get this._

I slid the key pad out and when I finally figured out how to reply I sent; Hey Becky did you think I would give you a fake number. I don't lie at least not to one of my friends.

I sat back on my bed and waited for her to reply. _Bing!_ I really need to change the text tone, _if_ I can figure out how.

_Sorry for doubting you, but I've had it happen before. So 8 does work._

I frowned at that. Why are people so mean to each other? I sent back; yes, tomorrow is Saturday I'm free all day.

At walked around my room waiting for her to reply. _Bing!_

_Thank you, I'll make sure to be there early. Do you want anything in return because I could pay you for your training?_

After I read the message I sent back; No you don't need to pay me, I think all I want from you is for you to teach me how to use a phone. This is my first phone.

What I said was true. Back when I was living in the woods there were no phones or electricity and my new parents got me a phone for my 18 birthday. I don't really use it so I never asked for help. _Bing! _I checked my phone and couldn't help, but smile.

_YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A PHONE! HOW IS THIS YOU'RE FIRST PHONE I OT MINE WHEN I WAS 16? I guess I teach you how to use a phone and you teach me how to use a bow and arrow._

_That will work see you tomorrow at 8_

I sent back. I put my phone on the table next to my bed and left my room to carry on with the day.

**Next day 6 a.m**

I woke up like I always do and went to take care of Kenny. I was so excited I ate breakfast in less than a minute. When I finished cleaning my dishes, I went and sat down in front of the TV and turned it on. The news channel was on; "Breaking news local gas station robbed by teenagers blalblablablablabla And Shooting Range closed do to fire last night….."

WHAT! My hopes deflated I was mad yet sad at the same time. I ran up to my room and grabbed my bow, then jumped in my truck and drove off to the shooting range. There was still smoke coming from it and fire trucks and police were everywhere. I drove back to my house, but instead of going inside I ran into the woods. I ran as fast as I could until I got hit by something and flew back a couple of feet. I got the breath knocked right out of me. I didn't feel like getting up so I just lay on my back wheezing trying to get my breath back when I realized that I forgot all about the thing I ran into was still out there and it wasn't a tree. I sat up with some difficulty and looked around. When I spotted a silver sheet sticking out of the bushes. I got up with some groaning and a few pops and went over to the bush. I reached towards the silver sheet when a hand came flying out. I flung my self back and landed on my butt and scrambled away before getting up and hiding behind a tree. I looked around it and saw someone climbing out of the bushes. I relaxed a little bit and walked over to the person trying to get out of the bush.

"Do you need some help?" I asked.

The person froze before saying

"Yes I think I'm stuck."

I walked over and grabbed the persons hand and pulled her out. She had some leaves in her hair, but other than a couple of scarpes here and there she was fine.

"Sorry for running into you I wasn't watching where I was running," I said to break the silence.

She scowled at me before pulling out a silver bow out. Kind of like mine, but smaller.

"So it was you that distracted me from my hunt?"

I put my hands up and backed away from her.

"Sorry I…. was…ju..u..st..uumm…."

"Is that your bow or did you steal it?" She asked me.

"It's mine. My mom gave it to me."

It wasn't lie my dad said my mom gave me the necklace to help keep me safe.

"Why are you out here?" She asked.

"Well…I….I'm out here because I was mad and hunting helps me calm down." I answer. "What's your name, mine is Icarus."

"My name is Zoë and hunting helps me calm down gives me time away from my sisters. They can get a bit annoying sometimes."

I nodded my head and smiled. I felt more confident now that she put her bow down.

"Well I have to go get back to hunting, sorry for yelling at you."

She smiled and ran off with her bow at the ready. When she disappeared I ran off in search of something to hunt as well thinking about Zoë the mystery girl.

How was it? I hope I made it interesting adding Zoe in there. Please check out my poll and read my other stories, leave reviews if you want. Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Icarus's pov**

When I finally cooled down I went back to the house and checked the time. It was 8, I ran up to my room and put my bow on the back of my door and sat on my bed. _Bing! _I jumped at my phones loud speakers, but picked up my phone.

_Hey I don't know if you got my earlier messages, but the hunting range in the town over is open and if you want to I'm going there at 10 if you want to come._

I quickly checked my earlier messages(with some difficulty) then replied.

_Sure I will meat you there at 10_

An hour later I was on my way to the new shooting range. I would teach her how to use a bow and she would teach me how to use my phone. This continued for a while. Sometimes after practicing we would go out for lunch or ice cream. We soon became great friends. I actually have a crush on her now, but I'm not sure if she feels the same.

"Hey what about that place?" Becky asked.

Oh I forgot to mention I started picking her up after her car broke down.

"Carly's Curly Fries? I thought you hated French fries."

"Oh I do, but that's not where I was pointing."

"Wendy's, that's more like it."

I parked the car and we got out. I held the door open for Becky and we got in line.

"Hello, can I take your order?"

"Yes, umm let's see. I'll take a number four with a coke and for the lady a number sev…. No eight with a chocolate shake."

"I see you remembered my order."

"Yep!"

When we got our food we sat at the table for two.

"So um, we've been hanging out for a while and I…um like you a lot and I was won…"

"Yes I would love to go out with you!"

I sighed in relief. She actually liked me.

"Thank gods; I didn't know if you felt the same way about me."

"How can I not like you? You're funny, sweet and not to mention handsome."

"Thanks, so do you want to go out on sometime soon?"

"Sure,"

"Got it."

We started eating our food. I was so happy.

**Skip**

I've had the best girlfriend for 2 years now. We are going camping this weekend, which just happens to be tomorrow. I said goodbye to my parents and left to pick up Becky and yes I still live with my parents. I just got back from college so I haven't had time to find an apartment. Anyway me and my girlfriend drove off to our camp site. Becky set up the tent and put everything inside it, while I got wood and started a fire. I set up the racks and started cooking our dinner. After dinner we both sat by the fire quietly. When I reached in my pocket and my fingers closed around a small box. I got up and kneeled before Becky.

"Becky, we have been dating for 2 years and I want to take the next step." I pulled out the box and opened it. "Becky Thomson will you marry me?"

She gasped and got all teary eyed before leaping into my arms yelling yes, I will and I love you. I kissed the top of her head and let go of her. I gently took her hand and slid the ring on. It was a heart shaped ruby I "found" with I+B inscribed in the middle. If you need to know I figured out how to use Hades blessing.

"I love it, thank you!"

We hugged again before I had one arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to me. She had her head rested on my neck and my head rested on her head.

"It's getting kind of cold, do you want to come inside the tent with me."

"I would love to!"

How was it. Did I move to fast with everything. Please let me know. Leave a review and check out my poll and other stories. Sorry for this being short, but I need this in here. Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Eight Months Later Icarus's pov**

"Push!"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Don't worry; it will be worth it after." I said as I sat next to Becky.

She was gripping my hand like it was her life line. My hand was starting to turn red.

"Come on one more time, you can do it."

"AAHHHH!"

"I got it. You did great Mrs. Jackson!"

"You did it honey. Our first child!" I said excitedly.

"It's a boy! Would you like to hold him?"

Becky nodded her head. We waited as the nurse washed and wrapped up or new baby.

"Here you go."

"Aww he is so cute!" Becky exclaimed.

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"What about Axle?"

"I love it. Axle Jackson."

3 days later we were reunited as a family again. I sent pictures to my mom and she wanted me to bring everyone over for a reunion. So on Saturday we left for my parent's house.

** Saturday Morning**

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, you are so impatient."

"I know. What about Axle is the little guy all dressed up?"

She turned the baby seat so I could see and he was wearing blue 1 piece with silver gloves and boots with a matching hat.

"Okay, let's get going."

I grabbed Axle's and strapped him to the seat and drove off. By the time I pulled into their driveway all the windows were down, my door was open almost the whole way there all because of one baby. The whole car smelled like poop. When I parked the car I jumped out of the car and took a deep breath.

"FRESH AIR!"

Becky had also jumped out of the car and was gagging. I walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"You okay?"

She nodded her head. So I went and got Axle out of the car and carried him to the front door and knocked. When Lucy answered the door Becky had joined me.

"Icarus!"

She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Luce. Miss me?"

She laughed as she walked over to Becky.

"I hope my brother is treating you right."

They both laughed, but Becky did nod her head yes.

"Mum and dad are sleeping. You are late, you were supposed to be here at 9 it's 10."

"Sorry, but we had to get Axle ready too."

Lucy looked at Axle and wrinkled her nose.

"He stinks, you should probably change him."

"Mmhhh. Well we should get inside its getting cold."

Lucy walked inside and Becky and I followed her in. I instantly went straight for the bathroom. I took off Axles outfit. The smell increased by at least 5. I pulled my shirt up over my nose and undid the straps. I started gagging. What did we feed him? I lifted his feet up and gently pulled the diaper out from under him and throw it in the trash. I washed him in the sink then put another diaper on, then his clothes. After I gave him back to Becky I had to clean the sink then take out the trash.

"You did a good job at cleaning him." Becky said as I came into my room.

"Thanks. How about we go to bed I am exgsausted."

Here is a message for all my reviewers out there; please check out my poll I know its not for this story, but I need more votes. I aslo need some OC's for the hunt. Sorry for the short chapters, but don't worry there is still a lot left in the story hopefully I will get another long chapter in.

**FOR OC**

**Name**

**Parentage: No children of the big 3 or Artemis, they can be mortal or demi-titans like Zoe**

**Appearance**

**Back Story: example; abused by drunk father, ran away at age 6 joined the hunt at age 10**

**Leave all info in review or private message what ever floats your boat!**

Read my other stories if you like and thanks for reading. Peace!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Icarus's pov**

"WAAAAAAH!"

I groaned and sat up.

"Can't you just got to sleep?"

I got up and walked over to the crib my mom had set up last night. I looked down at Axle and when he saw me he stopped crying.

"What is wrong with you?" I said as I picked him up.

He's been doing this all night. I walked him back over to my bed and sat with my back against the head board. I didn't sleep at all. I checked the time.

"7:30!"

I got up and walked down to the kitchen to get both of us some breakfast, only to find my mom already there with a bottle ready.

"Oh! Thanks."

"Why don't I watch the baby and you go get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you look tired, go get some rest."

I nodded and gently put Axle in her arms, then went back up to bed. Right as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep, only to be woken up after what felt like minutes of sleep.

"Can't I just sleep a little longer?" I said sleepily.

"Icarus you do know it's 11. Lunch is almost ready."

I grunted as I sat up.

"What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches."

I got up and stretched before walking down stairs.

"Look who decided to join us." My mom said as I walked into the kitchen.

I gave her a small smile before sitting down at the table with Becky next to me.

"Are you getting lazy? You usually get p at 6." Lucy asked while she rocked Axle in her arms.

"I'm just tired. I had to take care of a baby all night. I only got about 3 or 4 hours of sleep." I replied.

"Here is your lunch. I'll take Axle so you can eat."

Lucy handed Mom Axle and we all ate our food.

**Time skip**

"Bye mum, dad." I said as I gave them hugs. "See you; let's say next weekend we can go to the park. Just you and me Luce. We can go when Becky takes Axle to his appointment."

"That sounds great, by Ick." Lucy said as she gave me a hug.

After all of us saying goodbye me, Becky and Axle left for the ride home thinking everything wood be fine. How wrong we were.

"Can you turn up the heat I'm cold." Lucy asked as she rubbed her hands.

"Fin…..'

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Oh come _on_! Why now?"

I was about to pull over when I saw a big black shadow raced through the woods and this bad feeling washed over me.

"Do you think you could just climb back?"

"No, Why can't you just pull o….. oh my, what is that?" Becky asked as she pointed at a big dog that had just came out of the woods.

"Oh no! Why now?" I sped up only for the thing just to run up along side the truck.

It jumped up in the bed of the truck and the whole time Becky and Axle were screaming (or in Axle's case crying) and I was saying a bunch of curse words that would make Hades proud. When the thing started scratching at the back window I had and idea.

"Hold on tight."

I looked at my speed. 221, I clutched the wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. I looked back to see the window getting thrown off the truck. I stomp on the brakes as hard as I can and the monster gets thrown off the truck. I see fly ahead of us so I step on the gas to run over the thing just for it to jump on top of the truck.

"Becky, I need you to take Axle and run. _Now!_"

"But, what about you."

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself and Axle. Now _Go!"_

I stop the truck and jump out to get it away from Becky. Good news it jumped off the car and now has all of its attention on me. Bad news I have no weapon. It stalks forward just enough for me to see Becky running off with Axle. At least this will keep them safe. I close my eyes as the monster stalks forward. I here a distant clung then a little tap, but think nothing off it until I feel I feel something run into me then warm sticky fluid running down my stomach followed by short struggled gasps for breaths that aren't mine. I open my eyes to see Becky laying on top of me with monster dust floating through the air.

"Becky, no why did you come back to me? You were going to be safe."

"I c…couldn't wa…atch you d…die." She said between a cough or a wheeze.

"I..i love you Becky a..and I w..w..will never f..oreget."

"I lo..love you too."

She started coughing up blood and I started crying into her hair.

Thank you for reading and please review. Please check out my other stories don't be afraid to leave an OC and check out my poll. Peace!


End file.
